


I'm Not Leaving

by mrbubbles



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles/pseuds/mrbubbles
Summary: Arthur Shelby x Female Reader





	I'm Not Leaving

“You can’t keep doing this, Arthur,” Y/N sighed heavily as she dabbed at the cuts lining his face. 

 

“It’s p-“

 

“Part of the job. Yeah, I’ve heard it a million times, but you can’t keep coming to me like this. You’re not invincible.” Arthur stopped your hand’s movement at the wrist and looked you in the eye, the look in his eyes hardening.

 

“I’ll find someplace else to go, then.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” He raised a bloody eyebrow. The hand he held rested on his battered face. 

 

“Alright, then, go ahead,” Arthur dared her.

 

“I know what you and your brothers do. I’m not ignorant to that fact. I don’t care. I don’t care about anything you’ve done because you’re still Arthur.”

 

“What’s the problem, then?” 

 

“Every time you stumble up to my door, bleeding and broken, it feels like I’m being stabbed straight through the heart. Every time I go looking for supplies to fix you up, I have to take a few moments to compose myself and thank God that you’re alive. That your time wasn’t up.” It was like her filter stopped working completely. 

 

“You mean so much more to me than I could even begin to tell you, Arthur. And with the look on your face now, I can tell that you don’t think you deserve it. But let me tell you something, Arthur Shelby; Everyone deserves to be loved. Especially you. You did things during the War because you had to. You do things now because that’s the way of the world. If you don’t want what I have to offer, that’s fine, but just know that it’s there, and it’s purely for you.” Y/N’s eyes were wider than Arthur’s at the end of her rant. Those thoughts that she kept to herself just spewed out. 

 

Then, like a rabbit sensing a predator, she bolted out of the sitting room and to the restroom, locking the door and blocking it with her body for good measure. She looked around the small room in a panic. No window. No window. She was on the second floor anyway, even if she did have one. That was crazy, she wasn’t going to run from Arthur. A knock startled her.

 

“Open the door, love,” His deep voice vibrated through the wood. 

 

“What have I done, Arthur? Oh, I’ve made a right mess of things, haven’t I?” She called back to him, still keeping her back against the door. 

 

“Come on, open the door and we can talk about this,” She shook her head as if he could actually see her. 

 

“I’m so ashamed of myself right now, I couldn’t bare to look you in the eyes, Arthur,”

 

“Well,” Arthur grunted in pain, “Suit yourself. I’m not leavin’,” The sound of Arthur plopping himself on the floor echoed outside of the door. Y/N slid down her side of the door. A few minutes passed with Y/N silently deliberating with herself. 

 

She’d have to face him sooner or later, right? 

 

But he also couldn’t wait out there forever. 

 

Or could he?

 

Y/N sighed heavily and stood up, unlocking the door and slowly opening it. She peaked out and saw Arthur on the floor, eyes closed, long spindly legs spread out before him, hands linked and resting on his stomach. With the creak of the door opening, he popped one eye open.

 

“You done talking to yourself?” Y/N furrowed her brows. She couldn’t of said those things out loud? “Come here,” He patted the floor next to him, then spread out his arm, inviting her to his side. Y/N sat herself down, mindful of her skirt, and slowly inched her way until she was resting against Arthur. His arm came down around her shoulders, holding her to him.

 

“Right,” His voice vibrated, “You gonna let me get a word edgewise?” She nodded silently, looking straight through the bathroom door. “You were right about what I think I deserve. You don’t know half the things I’ve done or the things I’ll do in the future. You don’t know what kind of…kind of man I am. There are things I’m not proud of, things I’ve done that make me feel like I’ve got no right to a woman like you.” They were both silent for a few moments.

 

“But I do want you. I bloody do. I’d be a right idiot to let you get away, the one good thing sent to me.” Arthur’s large, callused hand gingerly grasped Y/N’s. He kissed her knuckles, then kissed the top of her head. 

 


End file.
